The purpose of this severable task order is to provide support the NIEHS PI in enrolling participants and providing data management for the ongoing Study in Rome, Italy, following the protocol ?Use of high-molecular weight Hyaluronan in patients with acute exacerbation of chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases treated with non-invasive ventilation: feasibility and outcomes?.